Lily Swan
by lily.bella.alice
Summary: Lily Swan, a girl send to Forks to observe the veggiepires. They think she is a halfling, mermaid and vampire. Only Rosalie knows the truth. She's a witch. What influence will she have in the Twilight universe? Set after New Moon. Slight cursing may occur. Stupid Bella and Arrogant Edward. No romance, but there are be hints towards Alec/OC. Do not read if you hate short chapters.
1. Preface

**Preface**

"Talking" _'Telepatic thoughts'_

 **The Cullen Household**

Edward and Rosalie were having an argument. Again. And guess who was the subject…

"Bella's a danger!"

"No Rose, she's not!"

"Edward, how can you know for sure? She's human and you don't want to change her! If the Volturi come and she's still human, we're all dead!"

"She promised!"

"Promises can be broken, you prooved it yourself."

"I was stupid for leaving her!"

"Yes, you were. I'm going hunting. Alone!" She went all the way form Forks to East Canada.

 **In the meantime in Swanata**

"Do I really have to go?" Lily whined. She had to play a fourteen year old halfling, mermaid and vampire. Why mermaid? They didn't have a heartbeat and didn't sleep. She was going to be Evy Evans, a girl who lost her parents. All alone in the woods. She needed to make sure she was going to be found by Rosalie Hale. She would take her to the Cullens. The point of the mission was to find out what effect the 'vegetarian' diet had on vampires. Bree, her sister, joined the conversation.

"Lily, stop whining. I need to go to _the Volturi_ to play a guard because mother wants to know how they treat guard members. We both know how powerhungry Aro is."

"At least you get to see Jane"

' _We have a mindlink, we can still talk'_

Lily smiled a sad smile _'I know Jane, but it just isn't the same as seeing each other'_

"Girls, stop arguing. Lily, you will only be allowed to use your water powers and mental shield. You will live of water. Bree, you will play an empath and you will take the same diet as the Volturi, but no children and innocent people."

"Yes mother." the sisters said in unison.

"Bree, your portkey leaves in five minutes. You will teleport in the woods by Volterra. Don't forget to send me updates. Lily, you will leave tomorrow morning at sunrise"

"Yes mother." Bree said.

"Bye sis, I'll miss you." Lily and Bree hugged for a long time. They had to break apart because Bree's bag began to glow blue. Marie spoke again: "You will know when you have to leave. Bye Bree."

That night:

"Lily, I'd like to hear your coverstory" Marie asked. Lily changed into Evy Evans. Halfling, Mermaid eyes, shoulder lengt wavy blond hair and 165cm long.

"Hello, my name is Evy Evans. I lost my mother in a housefire and my father got murdered. Now I'm alone in the woods."

Marie smiled. "That's enough,. Have you seen how they will react to you?" Evy got a glazed over look in her eyes. She smiled. "Rosalie and Emmet will be nice, Alice will be annoying, Jasper wary, Edward and Bella will hate me and Carlisle and Esme won't like me because I chose Rosalie over them." Lily explained some more details of the future of what will be happening in Swanata. "Alright dear, that's enough future for now. Remember to never let your shield down Your portkey will take you to the woods in East Canada near the burned down Evans Residence. Rosalie just took off in that direction. You can tell her, but you have to block the thoughts from Edward. You will know when you have to come back. You will leave in a minute. Bye Lily." "Bye Mother." And with that her bag began to glow.


	2. Meeting in the clearing

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga (Stephenie Meyer does) or any other series/characters you might recognise. I only own Swanata, the Witches of Swan, the plot and the Element Animals.**

 **A/N: This story** **might** **will have grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm not a native speaker and I try my best to take all mistakes out. If you find a mistake, please tell me where it is and I will correct it. On my profile page there's information about Lily Swan. Looks, powers, family, friends, etc.**

 **Also, Bella doesn't know about the Witches of Swan, because the Cullens thought it wasn't necessary to tell her.**

 **Remember Lily is a very good actress, Evy is just an act. Until she tells them who she really is it will all be acting on her part. Thats the reason I'm not going to use her POV very much. It will be mostly Rosalie, and maybe Alice and Bella.**

"Talking" _'Telepatic thoughts' Normal thoughts_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Meeting in the clearing**

 _Lily/Evy POV_

As soon as I landed I saw the newly burned house. I started walking towards the forest, human speed. I smelt a vampire, Rosalie. When I was at the treeline I took off at my halfling speed. Mermaids were as fast as vampires on land. Because I played a merpire (thats how I called 'my' kind), I could be faster than the average vampire. I knew where she would be going, so I took a shortcut. When I was in the clearing I had two minutes before she would be able to hear me talking. _Yay, I have to act for the comming I don't know how many years! I like sarcasm, maybe I will make it a personatitytrait._ I sat down and began to fake-sob.

 _Rosalie POV_

I went to East Canada. Away from Edward, away from Bella and away from the depressing town Forks. _Maybe we can move to Spoons next time…_ I neared a clearing. Thats when I heared someone. Not just someone, someone without a heartbeat. Sobbing, in the clearing. As I entered the clearing, I saw a girl. She looked about fourteen years old, but she had no heartbeat.

My thoughts began to screech, _Immortal Child Immortal Child Immortal Child_. I was mad someone changed a young girl who hadn't had a chance at life, but when she looked up I saw she had blue/green mermaid eyes.

I tasted the air, and I smelled the sweet intoxicating scent of a vampire mixed with fish. _Maybe…_ No, that can't be. Vampires and Merpeople hate each other. This all took just two seconds.

"Hello young one, what's your name? And why are you all alone?" I asked. She replied with a bell like voice.

"Hello, I'm Evy Evans." She looked down with tears in her eyes. "My mother got killed in a housefire and my dad got murdered when I was just two years old. Mom said I was special, but I'm alone and have no family." I felt venom tears that would never fall in my eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. I can introduce you to my family."

"Will you be my new mom?" It was as if she knew it was my dream to become a mother.

"Of course sweety, will you come with me. You can meet my family."

"You mean I will get brothers and sisters?" She looked frightened at the thought.

"No, my brothers and sister will be your aunt and uncles. My parents will be your grandparents."

"What's your sister's name?" _I really hope she's not a shopaholic…_

"My sister is called Alice. I have a husband called Emmet and I have two brothers. They're called Edward and Jasper. Jasper and Alice are married as well. Carlisle and Esme will be your grandparents. Do you want to run or should I borrow a car?" She looked exited.

"Can we run?" So we ran in silence towards Forks.


	3. Meeting the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

 **This might be a different Rosalie than the book version. But hey, it's my storie, so I decide. Mwhahaha!**

 **Some of you might have noticed that I changed a few things. I didn't like certain parts and I think five is to young. I also gave her the wrong eye color when she was angry.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Meeting the Cullens**

 _Rose POV_

When we arrived in Forks, Evy began to slow down. "Are we almost there?" she asked me. "We're already in Forks, just a minute now." When we came home, there was a very, very angry pixie on the front porch. She didn't see Evy.

"Where have you been!" _Of course she would know…_ "Your futue disappeared when you reached the clearing! Don't you know how worried w-"

"Is this Alice?" _Great timing Evy, just great._ "Yes, this is Alice. The guy behind her is Jasper and the rest are on a hunting trip." "Who is the girl inside, and why do I smell human?" _O, Bella, I forgot we were babysitting the human again._

"That's Bella, Edwards…girlfriend." I still hated her.

"Rose, who is this? Is she a threath." The last part was to low for human ears to hear. He immediatly took a slight crouch. Evy narrowed her eyes at Jasper.

"Are you always this hostile?" Her bell like voice was hard and sharp. I saw Jasper flinch. _Finally someone who can make him flinch with words, even I can't do that._ "Only with people I don't know. You have vampire speed and mermaid eyes, so I don't know your kind" Evy's eyes turned black. All you could see was black. "I don't like hostility." It looked like she was going to explode.

I decided it was enough. I took her arm and dragged her to the forest. She started to run with me when we reached the treeline. When we were deep in the woods I stopped.

"Thank you for saving me from myself" she said while turning to look at me. I let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes were back to normal. "No more scary eyes, 'kay?" "Can't make that promise, it happens when I'm very angry." She looked at me with an apologetic look in her eyes. We started to walk.

Suddenly she stopped. She looked at me and you could almost see the word QUESTION on her forehead, discolights and all. "You have a question?" I asked, but I knew the awnser.

"Is it that obvius?" I chuckeled

"Yes. What is your question?"

"Do you have a power? And do other members of your family have powers?"

"No, I don't have a power, but other members do. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future based on decisions and Jasper is an empath."

"He must've been shocked at the amount of anger coming from me." She laughed.

"Do you have a power?" I asked.

"Yes, I can control, freeze and boil water. Do you want to see it?" She was bouncing on the spot. _I really hope she's not like Alice._

"Of course I want to see it!"

"Where's the river?"

"The river is this way." I led the way to the river. When we arrived, she made a ball of water.

"This is hydrokinesis" she told me. She then flexed her fingers and froze the ball of water.

"Cryokinesis. And hydro-thermokinesis." She clenched her fist and the ice unfroze, then the water began to boil and it began to evaporate.

While we were busy with water, Emmet had snuck up on me. He hugged me from behind and I gave a shriek from the shock. He just laughed. I already texted him about Evy. Then I saw Edward charge at Evy…


	4. Meeting people and talking to Bree

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

 **Bella won't be as nice as in the books, but that is because I don't like how she used Jacob in her zombie-bella-state. She is also portrayed very weak and fragile. I don't like that. Edward is also** _ **very**_ **arrogant. I'm not team Edward, nor am I team Jacob.**

 **Evy is a Dutch name.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Meeting people and talking to Bree**

 _Rose POV_

 _While we were busy with water, Emmet had snuck up on me. He hugged me from behind and I gave a shriek from the shock. He just laughed. I already texted him about Evy. Then I saw Edward charge at Evy…_

"Evy!" I screamed. Then, out of nowhere water began to swirl around her. When Edward was just a few meters away, it froze. He crached in the ice and it sounded like thunder.

"Who are you! What are you! Why are you here! What do yo-" _Evy does have something with cutting people off mid-sentence._

"Could you please shut the hell up! You're giving me a headace!" That shut him up, but he was still angry.

"Language Evy!" I scolded her, but I didn't mean it, and she knew. Carlisle and Esme just stood by the side.

"Rosey, I know you found a girl and I'm perfectly fine with it, but what is she?" Emmet, of course he could understand. He just sees another partner in crime in her. "Emmet, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, this is Evy. Evy, this is Emmet, the boy with bronze hair is Edward, the man with blonde hair is Carlisle and the woman with caramel colored hair is Esme. I don't know what she is." I explained. The ice around Evy began to dissapear.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Evy Evans" A look of recognition came across Carlisle's face.

"Wasn't the Evans Residence burned? They say miss Evans died of smoke inhalation. They never found the body of her daughter"

"I'm the missing daughter." Evy barely chocked out before she broke down crying.

"Great Carlisle, just great." _Hello sarcasm._ I ran to Evy and placed her in my lap. She cried in my shoulder and stained my favorite shirt with tears, but I didn't care. I had a daughter. She was fourteen years old, but a daughter is a daughter.

 _Evy POV_

We ran towards the Cullen Mansion. _They fell for my act. I really should stop fake-crying, it hurts my eyes. I feel bad for lying to Rose, but it's for the best. Maybe she won't hate me after I tell her who I really am. I really hope she won't hate me, 'cause I like her._

' _How is your mission going sis?'_ I asked Bree. I really felt sorry for her, living with Aro for an amount of time is excruciating.

' _It's horrible here. I'm the same rank as Jane and Alec and everyone is nice, but I already learned that in the first ten years you will be mistreated by the kings. I had to kill an innocent!'_ I really felt sorry for her.

' _Mother won't be happy about that. What kind of innocent did you have to kill?'_

' _A child, a ten years old girl. She almost paralized me with the amount of fear coming from her. Caius made me do it. I really hate Aro and Caius, Marcus just sits in his throne and looks bored. He doesn't do anything'_

' _When do you have to stand guard?'_

' _I'm on guard duty now. I got a position near the doors. I have to stand guard eighteen hours a day, from one AM till seven PM. And it's just because I'm new!'_

' _Rosalie fell for my act, and Edward attacked me.'_ I showed her the image of Edward charging at me.

' _The jerk. O, shoot, Demitri saw me 'daydreaming', just what I need. He is my 'tutor' and he hates me. Bye sis.'_

' _I don't like Demitri either. Bye Bree.'_

The Cullen Mansion came into view. _Let's face the music…_


	5. Family meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

 **I don't hate Bella, but I don't really like her either. That's the reason she will be a bit stupid in this story.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Family meeting**

 _No POV_

They walked towards the Cullen Mansion. It was early in the evening. Emmet and Evy were talking about pranks they could play on Rose. Edward had run full speed, so he was already home. Carlisle and Esme were quietly talking about what they should do with Evy. When they got home, everyone was in the dining room. "Family meeting!" Alice shouted. Everyone sat in their own chair. Evy was sitting on Rose's lap.

"Evy, you're not part of this family so GET OUT!" Edward shouted.

"Mom said I was part of the family, so I will sit here." She said in a smug voice. Edward scowled at her.

"Evy is Rose's adopted daughter, so she is part of this family. What is the family meeting about?" Esme asked. She liked Evy, but she didn't like the fact that Rosalie got to be her mom. Esme felt as if Rosalie had stolen Evy from her. Of course, she wouldn't tell anybody. _Maybe I will like Esme…_ Evy thought.

"This family meeting is about that thing." Bella said while looking at Evy with a disgusted look on her face.

Jasper got a freightnend look on his face. Evy's anger was probably shot through the roof. The water in the vase began to boil. Evy's eyes turned black, again.

"That 'thing' has a name." Rose all but screamed at her. The water began to move upwards.

"What did you say human?" Evy said in a dangerously low voice. Sparks were flying from her hair. Bella looked scared. Jasper ran outside, the emotions were to much for him.

The water was above the table now. A perfect ball of boiling water. Everyone looked at the water. No one knew what was happening, exept Evy. She knew what she was going to do. She flicked her wrist and the water flew at Bella. Edward jumped in front of her, but the water still touched her hand. She screamed. "You monster! I will get you back for this!"

"How? You're just a human. A good smelling one to. It's a shame I don't drink human blood. You would make a nice meal…"

"Evy, language!" Rose scolded her, but it was true. Bella was just a human.

Esme and Carlisle decided Evy was allowed to stay, if she awnsered a few questions.

"Evy, you can stay in the spare room. Rose will make it ready for you. We still have some questions. You will have to awnser them before you go to your room. Do you understand?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I understand, but I will only awnser questions to you and Esme. The rest will have to ask me another time." Carlisle nodded and gestured to the door. Emmet and Rose went upstairs to make her room ready. Alice went to search for Jasper and Bella and Edward went to the diner. Esme asked the first questions.

"Do you need to sleep? And wat is your diet?" She asked. She was worried Evy would get tired or hungry.

"I don't sleep. My diet consists of water and sea animal blood." Carlisle was curious what kind of vampire would only drink marine animals.

"What kind of halfbreed are you? And why only marine animals?" He asked her. He wanted to have an oppertunity to hunt with her, but if she hunted only in the sea, it would be hard.

"My mother was a mermaid and my father was a vampire. I only hunt in the sea because I love to swim and I don't like the taste of land animals and the smell of human blood repulses me."

"But if human blood repulses you, why did you refer to Bella's blood as sweet?"

"I just wanted to scare her. She deserved it."

They kept asking questions and she kept awnsering them as honest as she could. It was morning by the time they were finished.


	6. Arguments

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

 **For the people who love Bella, don't hate me… Please…**

 **This is a few days later.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Arguments**

 _Bella POV_

I stormed oudside after another argument with Evy. Edward came to me and asked if I wanted to go to the meadow. "Of course," I answered, "I need to blow off some steam."

When we came in to the meadow I started to think.

 _Who the hell does she think she is? Stupid spoiled brad already has Esme, Emmet and Rosalie wrapped around her fingers. She is fourteen! Rosalie doesn't like me and I've known her for almost two years. She knows the weird thing for ,I don't know, three hours!_

"I'm going to make this her personal living hell," I whispered angry, "care to help me?" "I would love to." He answered and I knew it would work. Make her angry and make her snap. They wouldn't want a short-tempered daughter.

Lily/Evy POV

' _Hey Bree.'_

' _Hey Lily, how is your mission going?'_

' _Fine, I guess. Bella is trying to make my life a living hell together with Edward, but it isn't working. She wants me to snap, but luckily I have a good self control. I already have multiple effects of the animal blood.'_

' _I already don't like Bella and Eddie. But the effects, that's great! Care to explain?'_ I could hear the smile in her voice.

' _They can live in bigger groups without help from someone like Chelsea.'_

' _And?'_

' _They don't murder each other when they get angry. But this could also be because they respect their sire, Carlisle, and he doesn't like violence.'_

' _Speaking of Chelsea, she is addicted to shopping. It's horrible!'_

' _Shopping horrible? That's something coming from you, my dear shopaholic sister.'_

' _I'm not a shopaholic!'_

' _Yes you are.'_

' _Girls, cut it out.'_ Great, mother joined conversation.

' _Yes mother'_ We told her.

The whole conversation was when I was "reading". _I wonder if they have a music room…_

I walked down the hallway to a door I hadn't opened yet. It was labeled music room. I opened the door and stood in awe.

There was a grand piano on a raised platform, a harp was in the corner and the back wall was made of glass. On the left was a giant bookcase with music books and a desk for composing music. On the right were all kinds of music instruments. I recognized a flute, violin and much more. I walked towards the harp, that's when Edward barged in the room.

"Get away from my piano!" He screamed. The whole family rushed in.

"I wasn't going to touch it." I said calmly. "I was just walking towards the harp. Esme, who's harp is it?" I asked her.

"No ones, you can have it."

"Can I place it in my room?" I won't have it in the same room as Edward the Jerk.

"Of course"

-Timeskip-A-Week-Later-

I was sitting in my beautiful sea-themed room playing my harp. Bella and I had an argument again. It happens often. She hates me, but I don't care. I was in the middle of River flows in you by Yiruma when I heard shouting. I kept playing, so they didn't know I was listening. It was about the killings and disappearances in Seattle. Newborns, probably more than one.

"It's Victoria. I told you she would go after Bella, but no! Golden boy knows best! Ignore the one who has the most experience and rely on the gifts of others!" I heard a door slam and knew Jasper had left. The emotions were getting to him and on top of his own anger it became dangerous.

I did agree with him. Everyone knows 'mate for mate' isn't something to joke about. Edward was being stupid when he said she wouldn't go after Bella, but Carlisle believed him. They had voted to go after her, but it wasn't fair.

It came to my notice Esme always sided with Carlisle, Carlisle always with Edward and Edward and Alice were always together on a side. Bella didn't vote, so it was always four against three. I wasn't there at the time.

I stopped playing when I heard it was about me and the Volturi.


	7. Volterra

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

 **This is a few months later, just before the battle with the newborn army**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Volterra**

 _Bree POV_

I was sitting in my room. It was red and black themed, I didn't like it. I wasn't allowed to ad personal touches. I really hated the kings. My first few months have been horrible. First they gave me to much shift, now I only have to stand guard for like five hours a day. It looks like they want me to die of boredom. And it's working.

I always look forward to the little 'conversations' with Lily, but she has to start. She, unlike me, has something to do. If I stand still because we're talking, nothing happens. If it is noticible that you move or you make a sound, you won't get dismissed until the end of your next shift. If Lily suddenly stood still it would cause suspicion.

"Bell, you better get here this instand." Demitri said. Why would he call me? Shift is in two hours. I ran towards him at top speed. A second later I was in front of him.

"You called?" I asked. He was feeling bored and annoyed. It wouldn't be best if I pushed him like I normally did.

"Yes. We're going on a mission. There's been a suspicious amount of killings and disappearances in Seatle. We're also going to check in on the Olympic coven."

"And by we you mean…" I trailed off. I already knew the awnser. I called it the 'dream team'.

"Alec, Jane, Felix, you and myself. Jane will lead the mission. You understand?"

"Yes sir." I liked Jane and she liked me. She didn't know Bell Cole (I know, awsome name. Not. Lily chose it. Remind me why I love her? O, yeah, she's my sister.) was actually me, Bree Swan. She liked me because of my sadistic nature.

She never used her power on me. She tried one time and because I'm playing an empath I projected the pain I felt. Almost the whole castle fell to the ground in agony, including Jane. From then on she never made that mistake again.

"Get in your mission clothes and don't forget the hooded cloak. We'll be leaving in one hour."

I walked to my room at human speed, no need to rush. I changed in my mission clothes. Black heels, black ripped jeans, black button down shirt and of course the almost black cloak. I was the same rank as Alec and Jane. I put my long dark brown hair in a tight bun in the nape of my neck.

In the castle I wore a choker instead of the Volturi necklace, but on missions I wore both.

I went to the reception ten minutes later. I was still early, I had fifteen minutes to spare. I decided to use this time to contact Lily.

' _We're coming.'_ I told her. She would know what I ment.

' _When? The newborns will be here in two days. The pack is going to fight with the Cullens and Edward is going to hide with Bella.'_

' _Two days, just after the battle. How is he going to hide her? You told me she has a very powerfull scent.'_

' _They're going to let a wolf carry her so her scent will be masked, but Jerkward is going to run there. I think Victoria will follow Edward's scent. I told them, but Edward said she isn't smart enough. If she's smart enough to let an other vampire run the army so she can flee when it gets out of hand and she let someone else make the decision means she is pretty smart.'_

' _Stupid arrogant Edward. The Volturi won't like the fact that you worked together with_ _shape-shifters, you should split up.'_ Jane hated wolves, animal, werewolf or shifter-wolf. They better not be around when we come.

' _I need to go, love you sis.'_ I told her. I heared Alec and Jane comming.

' _Love you too.'_

"Early as always." Alec stated amused. We would leave in five minutes.

"Felix better come on time. I don't want to have a repeat of last time." I mutterd. Jane got her sadistic glint in her eyes.

"I enjoyed it last time." She said. "It's been too long since I truly tortured someone…" _Please help me…_

 **A/N I think we all know what Jane did to Felix last time.**

 **For the ones who would like to know about her choker, she made it herself because she really didn't like the necklace. It's like Alice her choker, only the ribbon is red and it has the Volturi crest. The crest is just like the pendant from the necklace, just smaller.**


	8. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

 **I decided to tell some stories of Lily and Bree's past.**

 **Jane and Alec were seventeen when they were turned. Jane is four years older than Lily. Alec is two years older than his girlfriend Bree.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Flashbacks**

 _No POV_

-Flashback-1-

" _Jane, look what I found!" An eight year old brunnet shouted. She walked towards a twelve year girl with blond hair. In her hand she had a piece of curved glass. "Now we_ can burn _the ants." She said smiling. Together they went to the field._

 _The girl, Lily, was very sadistic and with Jane as her best friend it only got worse._

-Flashback-2-Four-years-later-

 _Two bunnets, a twelve and fourteen year old, were walking in the forest. Their mother had left to make the immortalitypotion. The two little witches were very powerfull, but it was dangerous in town. Their family was accused of being witches, and it was true. But they also accused the sixteen year old twins, Jane and Alec._

 _The two girls were walking towards the town when they heard people shouting._

" _Burn the witches!" They shouted. When the girls came into view, the villagers grabbed them and dragged them towards a large woodpile. They were to be burnt at the stake. Lily, the twelve year old, saw Jane and Alec running towards them._

" _Jane! Alec! Don't!" She screamed. "Save yourself! Run!"_

" _I love you Alec" Bree whispered. Jane and Alec were scared and didn't want to go, but they decided to go back to the forest because they didn't want to see their only friends die._

Lily and Bree hadn't specialized in magic because they were young. Lily was willing the fire to stay away from her. There was a cirkel without fire around her. She later learned this was the reason she became the Element witch.

Bree was welcoming death. Her best friend was killed two years ago. This made her the witch of Life and Death. She could talk to death people and bring people back to life.

 _It looked like nothing happened, but that one minute changed everything for the witches. Their mother had finished the immortalitypotion. Because she had finished the potion time would stop for one minute. In that one mitute she had to save her children._

 _She came to Lily and freed her. She placed a doll in her place. She did the same with Bree and they fled to Russia._

-Flashback-3-One-year-later-

 _Lily was looking from the trees. She saw Aro watching the twins. She was there to save them if Aro was to late._

 _A seventeen year old Jane woke to the sound of shouting. It looked like they were going to burn a witch. She woke her twin brother Alec. They were scared. More and more 'accidents' had happened. To the town, they were the Witch Twins. Their front door burst open. It revealed their father. Betrayed by their own father._

" _Burn the Witch Twins!" They heared him shout. They were taken, sent to burn at the stake._

 _Jane was screaming insults to the village when she wasn't screaming from the pain. Alec was the complete opposite, he didn't make a sound._

Jane wanted to let others feel the pain she felt. Alec was numb to the pain. This is what shaped their powers.

 _They both passed out from smoke inhalation. The last thing they noticed was screaming from the townspeople._

 _Jane woke up first. The first thing she noticed was her burning lungs and the fact that she was in a field with Alec. She ran towards him. When she could see him clearly, she saw a creasent shaped bitemark on hit wrist. He was cold and pale. She began sobbing. She thought he had died, but he was changing._

 _She got pushed away from him by a cold rock, Aro. He bit her and she screamed._


	9. The battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

 **Remember Evy and Lily are the same person.**

 **I changed a bit in the fight.**

 **Fortune cookie=Future seeing pixie=Alice**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The battle**

 _No POV_

It was quiet in the Cullen mansion. The only sound was the eight heartbeats from the pack. The air was thick with tension. You didn't have to be an empath to feel it. Jasper was barely keeping it together.

"It's time." Alice's voice shook everyone from their thoughts.

"Be safe mom" Evy said.

"Always am." Rose awnsered. Evy wasn't going to fight, she didn't even protest. She was happy, her cover could have been blown when she was fighting and used magic. Alice had seen the Volturi were going to come after the battle and everyone thought it was too dangerous for a halfling to come on the radar of the Volturi.

After seeing them walk away, she went to the music room. She had fourteen hours till the end of the battle. It would only last three hours, but Bella needed to sleep so she was camping with Edward and Jacob. She was going to watch the battle through Rose's eyes.

She decided to play the piano without Edward knowing.

She just finished Kiss the Rain when it was time. She walked out of the room and used magic to remove her scent.

When she was in the livingroom she took out some books. Most of them already had her scent all over it, so they would believe she'd read them.

She took a book and opened the mind link with Rose one-sided. Rose didn't know she was watching.

Fighting, screaming, flames, more fighting, more screaming, more vampires. It was a mess. The sound of vampires being teared apart was sickening. The sweet smell of burning vampire was thick in the air. The fight was over, well almost over.

The wolves missed a vampire, and Leah ran towards it. They crashed to the ground together. Leah was losing. Jacob helped her, but he wasn't fast enough. The vampire had his arms around Leah and the sound of crushing bones could be heared.

Jacob finally got there, but the damage had been done. The bones in her right forearm were broken. Jacob killed the vampire and Leah lost consciousness. Carlisle set the bone right and the pack carried Leah to La Push.

The Cullens were about to leave when Alice spoke. "They're comming."

Edward was about to leave when they heared footsteps.

That's when Lily decided it was time to wash the scents away. She went outside and said a spell. It started to rain softly. Mission accomplished

 _Bree/Bell POV_

We were walking in formation. Jane up front, me and Alec flanking her and Demitri and Felix behind us. We heared them talking. "They're comming." We heared a high pitched voice tell the others, probably the fortune cookie. We then heared a heartbeat and a vampire trying to leave, Bella and Edward. "She's still human, Caius will be happy to know." I heared Jane mumble. I wasn't allowed to speak unless asked because it was my 'first' mission. First time with the Volturi, not the first time in my life.

It started to rain. Good timing Lily, now we don't have to smell the dogs.

"Great, rain." Felix muttered.

"This is Forks, what did you expect?" Was Demitri's reply.

"See we missed an entertaining fight." I heared Alec say.

"Maybe if you had come an hour ago you would have fulfilled your purpose." Was Jerkwards stupid reply.

"Edward if the Volturi had any knowledge of Victoria they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Jane?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course." Jane awnsered. "I can see she is still human. Caius will be happy to know. Maybe he will even come for a visit."

"Th-The date i-is set." Bella stuttered. She's afraid, good to know.

"You missed one." Jane stated.

"She surrendered." Esme said. I knew what Jane wanted to do, so I locked my gift up. Just in time.

She was screaming and trashing on the ground. The Major, Jasper, was looking pained. Probably an empath too. Good to know.

"Who are you? Who created you? How many of you were here? Why are you here?" Jane questioned her. She stopped trashing.

"I'm Tia Davies. I don't know who created me, Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe. We were with twenty, maybe nineteen. I don't know. On the way here Jess and Alex got in a fight. Some never returned from hunting yesterday. Riley said we needed to defeat the weird yellow-eyes so we could feed without them trying to kill us. He gave us her scent," she pointed towards Bella, "he said the one who got to her first could have her, like a prize. He said it would be easy." She told all of this very quickly in one breath. By the looks of it Bella didn't hear a thing.

"Jane, I think we should take her to Marcus. Look at Demitri." Felix muttered. I didn't dare look, I wasn't allowed. I did turn my gift on, and Demitri was sending love towards her. Mates. Just what I needed, a newly mated teacher. Jane looked at me.

"What do you know?" She asked.

"Mate." Was my quiet reply.

Five minutes, an argument and a happy Tia later we were on our way to Volterra.


	10. Training and Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

 **A/N There's a few stories I would like to write/publish. I already have some chapters written on paper, but I don't know which to publish. There are five options.**

 **1\. Fire witch. It's about a vampire girl who can control fire. The story will start with a request from Carlisle to witness the growth of Renesmee.**

 **2\. The Malfoy twin. It is a Harry Potter fic about Adria Malfoy who acts as Hermione Granger to give information to the Dark Side.**

 **3\. The oldest vampire. It will likely be a short story about a vampire who witnesses Renesmee's growth and she is feared by the Volturi.**

 **4\. Renesmee's twin sister. It's a one-shot about Renesmee's neglected twin.**

 **5\. The other Potter. A Harry Potter/Twilight fic (Cullens won't come till fifth year).It's about Samantha Potter, Harry's twin. She gets taken from the Dursleys and lives with a different family. She's the GWL, but no one knows it.**

 **Should I publish one of them? And which one?**

 **(The Elite Guard in this story exists of Felix &Heidi, Chelsea&Afton, Demitri, Jane, Alec, Santiago and Bell. Felix, Demitri, Santiago and Heidi are Lower Class Elite Guard. Chelsea, Jane, Alec and Bell are Higher Class Elite Guard. The Normal Guard lives in the castle and around Italy and report regularly to the Kings)**

 **Sorry for long A/N...**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Training**_

Bree/Bell POV

Tia was horrible. She was spoiled and arrogant. The fact that she was newly mated didn't really help either. When she didn't get her she would scream, pout or threaten you. There were two reasons she was kept. One, she was Demitri's mate and two, she had a gift. It wasn't powerfull so she was Lower Class Elite Guard. It was a mental power, a bit like Zafrina from the Amazon Coven. There was a major difference. Tia needed to touch you in order for it to work and if you tried you could look through it.

Today was supposed to be my day off, but Demitri had other plans. Training. It would be my 50th training, and because the kings wanted to know my progress I needed to fight against one of the top fighters. Alec, Jane or Felix. I had always trained with Afton or Santiago. I never showed how good I truly was. It would raise suspicion if a supposed ten years old vampire could beat Felix on their first training.

The masters entered the trainingroom. Caius was feeling really exited. Like 'a kid on Christmas' exited. "Bell, you will fight Alec today." He said happily. Alec, or Felix for that matter, had never seen me fight so it was natural he underestimated me.

We cirkeld each other. He made the first move. I dodged him. I was a defensife fighter, my sister was an offensive fighter. I blocked and dodged all his attacks and even hit him a few times. He was getting angry. His eyes were black with rage. He was fighting to kill, not to train. It was getting boring. Block, dodge, punch, dodge again, kick, block again. I had enough of it.

He jumped at me. I ducked, grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back. "Alec. Snap out of it." I whisper yelled. Aro clapped his hands together in delight. Alec's eyes turned red again. "You're focused?" I asked him. He nodded in response and I let him go. Felix grinned at him. "Defeated by a girl." He teased.

"Are you saying I can't fight?" Jane asked. "If I remember correctly, you have never beaten me." Felix's grin dissapeared. "You want to try?" Caius asked Felix. He was desperate. Felix got a grin on his face that would rival the Chesire Cat. "Of course master." He almost sang.

We cirkeld each other and I waited for him to make the first move. He fought dirty. It took some getting used to and he got some hits, but I blocked most of them. He was going to jump at me. His feet were posisioned to the left, so I stepped to the right. He jumped past me and I grapped his arms. "Who's defeated by a girl now huh?" Jane said. "I will get you later for that comment." She got a sadistic glint in her eyes. "And Bell will help me." _This can't be good…_

"Please Jane, don't do this to me." I pleaded. Jane's revenge was to take Felixs game-consoles away and hide them for a week. "I think it is one of my best pranks." She said. "What if we super-glue them together and then hide them." I suggested. Her smile got even bigger. "That's an amazing idea!" She squeled.

Result of the prank: Jane and I had dubble shifts for a month because Felix searched everywhere and because of this he missed his shift. Aro wasn't very happy, but Marcus thought it was nice prank. Caius thought it was good for Felix to spend a week without his games.


	11. Telling Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

 **I've never been to an American wedding. It is different from Dutch weddings so if I made a mistake please tell me.**

 **Not Bella Swan, but Bella Parker**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Telling Rose**

 _Lily/Evy POV_

Great, the human and Jerkward are getting married. And I'm not invited. They're sending me away. Rose is going to play the music, Jasper and Emmet are Jerkward's best man and Alice is Maid of Honour. She is also the only bridesmaid.

While Human and Jerk were getting married I was going to spend some quality time in the ocean. Maybe I'll visit the McKay clan. They were the 'Royal Mermaids', like the Volturi were the 'Royal Vampires'. They enforced the law, don't be seen.

It's been a few months since I last went for a swim. It will be good to swim with dolphins again.

"Evy, we will be starting wedding preparations in two hours. Rose will escort you to the treaty-line." Esme said. She had slowly warmed up to me. Maybe today was the day to tell Rose about my true identity.

We walked towards the treaty-line. I was nervous.

"Rose, there's something I need to show you." I told her just when the wolves came through the treeline. "What is it? Could we do this somewhere else. I don't want to be near the mutts." She said. I nodded and climbed the closest tree. She followed me and we climbed till the top. "So, what do you want to show me?" She asked. "I need to tell you something first. Remember that I'll always love you like a sister, even if you hate me after this." I said. She looked confused. "Sister?" She asked. "You'll understand, I hope." Was my answer.

I changed back to my real form. Long, dark brown hair and vibrant purple eyes. She gasped. "Lily Swan?" She asked. I nodded. She flew towards me and hugged me. "How are we going to keep this from Edward?" She asked. "I'll block this memory. You can think about it, but Edward or Aro for that matter, won't be able to hear it." I said. "What will he hear? If my thoughts just disappear it'll look suspicious." She looked sad. "I can make a fake memory about this time, so if you think about the blocked memory the fake one will show." We both smiled and I changed my appearance back. "Make eye contact with me and don't blink. This way I can block the memory" I told her. She looked at me and I changed the memory. "Done." And we climbed down the tree.

"What took you so long?" Sam, the alpha, asked irritated. "Not of your concern." I said and I crossed the treaty-line. The wolves circled me while I walked towards the ocean. "See you tomorrow at noon!" I said while running towards the ocean. I dived in and felt the familiar tingle in my legs. I looked down to see my scaled purple top and tail. My hair had a silver tiara in it. It was what identified us. I had a silver tiara, Bree had a golden tiara and mom had a golden and silver crown. I came back up enough so you could only see my forehead and eyes and saw the wolves in human form looking at the ocean. I pushed my tail and came up till my hips. I waved. They saw me and nodded. I dove back underwater and swan towards the arctic ocean.

I reached the McKay clan after 4 hours of swimming. I was greeted at the gates by two guards. They saw my purple tail and tiara and they immediately bowed. "Princess." They greeted and they opened the gates. I entered the palace. I never talked much. You could say I was a bit anti-social, but I liked it. I only talked when necessary, for example on the mission with the Cullens.

"Princess Lily, the King and Queen want to introduce you to their daughter." A guard said. I nodded and swam towards the throne room.


	12. Music

**Disclaimer: I do not own… (In this chapter there will be H2O references) The song is (a really tiny bit, just a few words) altered, but it is still not mine, it's form Rachel Platten**

 **A/N: I'm loosing interest in this story. I'm going to make a time skip towards post-honeymoon. There won't be many chapters after this, but I don't want to leave this unfinished.**

 _EPOV_

"They left?" I asked. Esme nodded. Alice and Jasper had passed the treaty line yesterday night. "I say we fight." Emmet said. Edward shook his head. "We won't stand against the Volturi. They're too strong." He said. "They've got Jane, Alec is even worse." I said. "What do you mean, 'worse'?" Rose asked me. I looked at her. "I heared some things. While she is sadistic, she can only focus on one person at the time. Alec can cut off your senses. And not just your, but from everyone else as well. If you stand in his line of fire you'll just be affected as well. With Jane you're saving another person from the pain and you won't be affected unless she concentrates on you." I lectured. Rose nodded. "How did you find this out?" Carlisle asked. "I have my ways…" I said vaguely.

"We're going to need witnesses. That's the only way they'll listen." Bella said. They had sent me upstairs. I looked 17, but they said I was too young. I sat down at my desk. It was my improvised piano, since I wasn't allowed to use Edward's. I had drawn the keys on the edge of the desk and just placed my fingers on them. I opened my songbook and started writing a new song.

* * *

 _Like a small boat  
_ _On the ocean  
_ _Sending big waves  
_ _Into motion  
_ _Like how a single word  
_ _Can make a heart open  
_ _I might only have one match  
_ _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say  
_ _Wrecking balls inside my brain  
_ _I will scream them loud tonight  
_ _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song  
_ _Fight for my life song  
_ _Prove I'm alright song  
_ _My power's turned on  
_ _Right now I'll be strong  
_ _I'll play my fight song  
_ _And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
_ _'Cause I've got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Losing hope and I'm chasing sleep  
_ _Everybody's worried about me  
_ _In too deep  
_ _Say I'm in too deep  
_ _And it's been a year I miss my home  
_ _But there's still fire in my bones  
_ _Still believe  
_ _Yeah, I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say  
_ _Wrecking balls inside my brain  
_ _I will scream them loud tonight  
_ _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song  
_ _Fight for my life song  
_ _Prove I'm alright song  
_ _My power's turned on  
_ _Starting right now I'll be strong  
_ _I'll play my fight song  
_ _And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
_ _'Cause I've got a lot of fight left in me_

* * *

It did apply to me. I've been on my mission for a year now. I loved the ocean, and I like a good fight. _'Lily!'_ Mom's scolding word brought me out of my thoughts. _'What?'_ I asked innocently. _'You, my young lady, are not going to fight with the Volturi. You and Bree will step in before it comes to that.'_ She answered. _'But mom.'_ I whined. _'Sis, stop the whining, I'm getting a headache.'_ Bree joined the conversation. _'Girls, you really need to make a plan.'_ Mom said. Nothing happened. _'Now!'_ And she left the conversation.

I 'talked' with Bree till well into the night. We would both take a bottle of water with us so we could get the correct eye colour, and the rest was just a lot of acting.

"Evy, what are you doing?" Esme asked from the doorway. "Just writing a new song." I answered innocently. "Can I hear it?" Esme loved music and she always listened to my compositions. "No, it's supposed to be played at the piano. I also haven't finished the chords." She nodded. "When you're finished, maybe you can play it on your harp." She suggested. I knew she was here to distract me form the conversation downstairs. "Or you can use the keyboard." She said and she walked back downstairs.

"The full moon is tomorrow night." I said while we were in the living room. The Denali had arrived an hour ago, and the others were still searching for nomads. "So, what's the problem?" Kate asked. She had taken a liking to me. "It's a mermaid thing." I simply answered. "Can I see your tail?" She asked. "Kate!" Tanya hissed. "It's nothing Tanya. You'll just have to come with me tomorrow." I answered her. "She can come with you tomorrow, but we'll be watching." I heared the deep voice of Sam Uley say. "Thank you." I answered. "I'm going to my room!" I said. _With my keyboard_ I added mentally.


	13. Face off

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

Chapter 12

 _Evy/Lily POV_

It was the night of the full moon. I was inside a room with no windows. "Make sure to follow me." I told Kate. "You won't wait for me?" She asked. "It's not I wouldn't wait for you, it's just I can't wait for you." I said and I stepped outside. Kate jumped up a tree. I looked up towards the moon. I felt my eyes change colour, to the silver they became every month, and I was off towards the ocean.

 **A/N: Another big time skip… I really hate myself for doing this, but I lost interest. Sorry for rushing this.  
** **The necklace is the same length as the Volturi necklace. It has a demi sphere glass pendant with smoke in it. The glass has a golden strip on the side and the smoke is the same colour as the eyes of the wearer.**

"But does that mean there is no danger?" Aro said. 'We need to step in. now!' Bree thought. I was leading the mission, but the Cullens had decided to make me stay at home because of my 'kind'. I teleported towards the place we had decided. It was in the forest with the Volturi on our right and the Cullens on our left. I took a sip of water, my eyes changing to a vibrant purple. I changed my appearance and we changed into our mission clothes, a purple dress that came mid-calf, black leggings and a black floor length cloak, and pulled our hoods up. No one would see our purple eyes until we put our hoods off. We placed our necklace on and stood next to each other.

We silently entered the clearing.

"Who are they?" Bella asked Edward in a whisper.

"The Swans, they rule the supernatural. That includes vampires, werewolves and merpeople." He whispered back. I had my hands clasped in front of me.

"Still making the same mistakes as always." I said while looking at Caius.

"What?" He demanded.

"We thought that you, Caius, the man who knows werewolves better than any other vampire, would know the difference between a shape-shifter and werewolf." Bree said with a chuckle. There were chuckles from the Cullen side.

I turned towards them.

"And we thought you would be more careful with a child." I said.

"What do you mean?" Bella commanded.

"Love, you don't talk to the Swans unless they ask you a question." Edward said calmly. Bree answered.

"When a half vampire is born, they are stronger and faster than humans. If the child displays those powers where someone can see them it is only logical they make the wrong assumption." They looked dumbstruck.

"So Evy was right." Bella said.

"Of course she was right, she's always right." Rose growled at her.

"And how are you so sure about that?" Bella snapped. Rose only smiled.

"Bring the informer forward!" Caius snapped. "Is this the child you saw?" Irena looked scared.

' _She's your responsibility, I can't do anything for her when the flame touches her.'_ I thought to Bree. She nodded.

"I-I don't know. This child is bigger." Irena said.

"Then your accusations were false." Caius said while taking a lighter out. As soon as the flame hit her Irena glowed gold. She disappeared, only to reappear on the side of the Cullens.

' _Well done'_ I mentally told Bree.

"Enough." I said, my voice ice cold and hard as steel. Bree and I took our hoods off. Gasps were heared when they saw our eyes, blazing with fury.

"When did you sink so _low_ , Caius?" I almost growled.

"Is that any of your concern?" He countered.

"Brother, I think you've done enough damage. Why don't you calm him down Bell?" Aro said while turning around, finding the empty place Bree used to stand.

"I'm right here." Bree said, a glare on her face.

"You failed the test Aro, again. From now on we will be watching the Volturi closely." I said. A look of horror crossed Aro's face. "We've had someone enter the guard multiple times, and every time the things we heared were bad." I continued.

"What spies?" He said.

"Arabella Corner, Jennifer McLarrey, Sarah Cleve. It was me, every time. Now I suggest you both" I looked at the Cullen side and the Volturi side, "leave in peace." And with one last glare at each other they were gone.

 _No POV_

"They won't forget this. After all, the Volturi never forgives." Stefan said when everyone was in the 'living' room.

"I think they will have to. They wouldn't want to make Lily Swan angry. She has a bad temper." Rose said.

"How do you know that?" Carmen asked.

"I've met her." Was her answer.

"When? Except for that one time I don't remember you leaving." Alice said. They had returned to Cullen Mansion after they had seen the empty field.

"She's been living in our home for the past year. She even has her own room." Rose said in a smug voice.

"You mean to tell me that, Evy Evans was really Lily Swan?" Edward gasped. Rose nodded and the rest of the Cullen clan started to mumble how stupid they had been.


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

 **A/N: I really hate how this story turned out…**

Epilogue

 _No POV_

 _Back in Volterra_

"Bell! Get here this instant!" Demitri could be heared shouting across the whole castle.

"Shut up man, I'm trying to play a game." Felix said.

"Didn't you listen? Bell doesn't exist. It was Bree Swan." Jane snapped. "Maybe I can call her sister…"

"No! Not Lily! She's even worse than you!" He growled. Jane turned to look at him.

"Worse? So you mean to tell me I am horrible and my friend is worse?" She said, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"You're playing with fire here." Alec said amusedly from the couch. Demitri was trashing on the ground for one hour straight.

SOMEWHERE IN THE MOUNTAINS OF RUSSIA

 _Lily POV_

"Bree, Lily, the wood nymphs and elves are having a conflict again. This time it is in Brazil. I trust you will take care of it?" Mother said. Bree nodded.

"Who leads?" She asked hopeful.

"I believe it is your turn." Mother said.

"But I want." I whined like the child I was.

"You were leading the last three missions. You'll leave tomorrow. End of argument." Mother said. I huffed, but nodded. Elves were pretty damn scary when angry. Bree and I got our bags ready and left towards Brazil.

 **A/N: This is the end of this story. I started writing this because it was stuck in my head. It was never my intention to publish it. I published it, and it became sort of a chore to write. I got writers block, lost interest and forgot the story. I finally found the energy to end this story, so I have at least one complete story, but I still don't like how it turned our. Sorry that you wasted your time reading this piece of crap.**

 **If you have any unanswered questions, just PM me. I will do my best to answer them.**


End file.
